1. Field of the Invention
The invention falls within the field of leak detectors. More specifically, it relates to detecting hidden leaks when they occur, such as when the gasket between the commode and sewage line cracks or breaks, and begins leaking.
2. Description of Prior Art
Previous leak detectors have been in the form of dyes that bleed when leaks occur, or channels that catch the leak and carry it away. The invention/product seems to be unique in regards to where it works and how it works.